


Icarus Falling 伊卡洛斯坠落

by PinkZebra



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, 肢体撕裂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这不是小心翼翼地安装身体组件，而是带着恶意的，野蛮的撕裂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Falling 伊卡洛斯坠落

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icarus Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523121) by [bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fic. All credit goes to bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication).

法庭上充斥着低声交谈的嗡鸣。几乎整个太空部门，或至少是那些可以暂时离岗的人员，都出席了这次审判；法庭上人山人海，所有人都以校阅稍息姿势站立，把翅膀规规矩矩地收敛在身后。

法官不耐烦地整理着资料。和大多数法律系统的成员一样，他是个仿真人，属于星区行政官员的类别，而不是星际律师那个系列。他的外表设计得较为老成，皱纹逼真，黑发间夹杂优雅的银丝，和所有仿真人一样带着中立的表情。

“凯恩·怀斯，”法官吟咏着被告人的名字，“法庭判决你触犯了第77*3n5条法令，谋杀一级贵族未遂。通常情况下，这类极端恶行将被判处死刑。”

一阵私语穿过人群：这并非意料之外，所有人都知道斯丁格在先前的庭审中提供了证词，并且凯恩的律师声称他的基因缺陷导致他无法对自己的行为承担责任。当被告人的长官业已提出认罪协议之后，仍然对被告人宣判死刑的做法，至少有流言的价值。

“但是，”法官接着说，“有证据显示当时你未能充分控制住你的……基本本能。”法官露出近似于轻蔑的表情。“因此你获得了减刑。同时你被军团开除军籍，并被判处在扎隆449星服十五年苦役，或直至你的保释金缴满为止。你的保释金定为20,000C。”

在扎隆449星服十五年苦役是个笑话。大部分人在那些流放殖民地里活不过五年；像凯恩这样的战士，身强体健，意志顽强，也许能熬到十年。他们把它称为死亡之地是有原因的，并不是因为它是一个令人愉快的度假胜地。而他不可能弄到这么多保释金：20,000C对于贵族以外的所有人来说都是天文数字。

一个身形庞大的法警——它的金属手指就像不可撼动的台钳——钳住了他的两只手臂，把他拖到了人群前的高台上。他们都是观众，凯恩意识到，他们将会收到一个非常明确的信息：伤害贵族的后果将会如何。

第二个机器人走了过来，和前一个体型相仿。它揪住了他的囚服前襟，用力一扯，从颈部撕下了一大片。它接着又快速地扯了两下，囚服彻底地从他肩膀上脱落，撕下的碎片堆在他的脚踝周围。没有了囚服，他除了贴身衣物以外，什么都没有穿。人群同时发出抽气声，他们意识到凯恩不光会被惩罚，还会遭受羞辱，直到法律允许的极限。第一个机器人强迫他跪下，而第二个机器人移动到他身后。他感觉到两只冰冷的金属手攥住了他翅膀的根部。

他装上翅膀的那一天是他一生中最疼痛的记忆。他们给他注射了一种麻药，以免他挣扎或喊叫，但他们并没有采取任何止痛措施。他们让他全程都保持清醒状态，以确保神经连接正常完成，这样他的翅膀能够像他的手臂或双腿一样活动自如。 

这次更糟。

他的整个世界缩成两道白炽的痛楚，在他的肩胛骨之间。这不是小心翼翼地安装身体组件，而是带着恶意的，野蛮的撕裂。任何有关保持尊严地接受惩罚的想法都消失无踪：他张开嘴发出尖叫，一直尖叫，在法警的钳制下徒劳地挣扎。他感觉到——带着发狂似的清晰——他的神经被撕裂，部分肌肉仍然与连接口相连，于是被同时撕去。他无法从尖叫中得到喘息和乞求的机会，即使他可以，他无法抓住一星半点思绪来形成言语。

他一直尖叫，直到他的喉咙嘶哑，直到黑暗从视野边缘席卷而来。

当他苏醒过来，他正伏在处刑台上，耳鸣大作。其他感知渐渐恢复，分步完成。所有的神经都在灼烧，人群中有关切的声音，空气中有金属的味道——

这是血的味道，他意识模糊地想到。他躺在自己的血形成的血泊里。

“把他扶起来，”一个略感熟悉的声音说。这是副舰长罗温，来自6号太空军团。这个狮人身高七英尺，有着浓密的金红色头发，并不以善良著称。两个法警再次钳住他的双臂，把他举了起来，让他的疼痛卷土重来。“拿喷剂来。”

这不是纯的再生修复喷剂，他能分辨得出。凯恩能感觉到肌肉重新粘结，但速度很慢。他的背部仍然因为撕裂的神经而疼痛不已。这种喷剂让他免于一死，但他肯定会疼上好长时间，并且会留下疤痕。

“带他去牢里，”副舰长罗温下令。

斯丁格也被关在同一间牢房。凯恩整个人被扔了进去，“咚”的一声背部着地。他疼得抽了一口气，强行撑起上半身，拖动身体挪到了牢房角落，背对着墙。

“翅膀被直接拔掉了？”斯丁格低声问。

凯恩张嘴想要回答，却发不出声音。他的声带像着了火。他点了点头，手指点了点喉咙表示自己不能说话。这很滑稽，他想，他因为自己的行为导致自己的喉咙遭了秧。

“看来是毫不宽容。”斯丁格听起来几乎是认命了。

凯恩摇了摇头。死亡之地，他对斯丁格做口形，三次举起五个手指。

“我被安排在明天，”斯丁格的口气像是在讨论令人失望的天气预报，“拔掉我的翅膀。我被调职到另一个行星驻扎。我可以带上吉萨，和一些设备。法外开恩。”

凯恩挑起一边眉毛，以示疑问。

“地球，他们说。”

凯恩点了点头。他听说过地球。尽管是降职，这个行星还不算糟，相对于扎隆星系来说算是仁慈的。

“我猜明天过后我们就见不到了。”

凯恩点了点头。 

斯丁格叹了口气。“过来吧你。”

凯恩小心翼翼地靠双手和膝盖挪了过来，坐在斯丁格的身边。他不敢躺下，以免背部疼得更厉害，也不敢俯卧。他不想让斯丁格看到他的背部，让他知道几个小时以后自己会遭遇什么。他甚至不能说出自己的疼痛：他能做的基本上只有用鼻子迟缓地呼吸，身体随之颤抖。

“靠在我身上，现在，”斯丁格说。凯恩倾斜身体，直到把头搁在斯丁格的肩上。他的肩膀并不柔软，但很强壮，足以让凯恩感觉到一些安慰，他不配拥有的安慰。

斯丁格说，“我站第一班岗，”这句话再寻常不过了，凯恩的眼睛感到了温暖的刺痛。如果斯丁格注意到他的袖子上的深色痕迹，他却一字不提。他的手指拂过他符合军规的毛绒绒的短发，擦过他的耳后，在他的后颈上落下一个温暖的沉甸甸的存在。

“凯恩，”斯丁格说，“我现在想让你知道：我已经没什么可以给你了。一样也没有了。你明白吗？”

凯恩点了点头，至少是在他把头靠在斯丁格的肩膀上时他能作出的类似动作。

“如果我再次见到你，”他没提到他很可能再也见不到凯恩，“得有一个非常好的理由。”

凯恩又点了点头，略显悲惨地抽了抽鼻子。

“噢，下来，快点。”

凯恩僵住了，不知道自己该做什么。斯丁格发出恼火的声音，引导他从自己的肩膀上下来，伏在自己的大腿上，他的双手支撑着凯恩的身体，以免他在移动中不小心震动自己的背。他的手指再次筛过凯恩的头发，充满安慰，却又半途而废。凯恩发出一声无声的抽泣。

“我说了我会站第一班岗，”斯丁格语气变得坚决，“也就是说你该睡了，候补军官，这是命令。”

凯恩并没有提醒他，他已经不再是一名候补军官了。


End file.
